Botanical classification: Sutera cordata. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Wesbamegaxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Wesbamegaxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 2001 in a selected breeding program in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany designed to produce a new variety of Sutera with large, white flowers. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants Bacopa FA9 (female parent) and Bacopa FA051 (male parent). The new variety has shorter internodes, more uniform petal margins, and improved rooting from cuttings than the female parent with similar leaves, flower color, and flower size. Compared to the male parent, the new variety has larger flowers, larger leaves, darker leaf color, and more branching with similar flower color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2000 by cuttings in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Sxc3xcdlohn and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wesbamegaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Very big flowers.
2. Abundance of flowers.
3. Symmetrical growth, short internodes.
4. Cascading but rounded plant habit, well branched.
5. Very vigorous growth.
6. Attractive clear white colored blossoms with an orange throat.
7. Lateral branches with an optimal diameter for cuttings.